I Was The Only Haters
by Haruka Toshiro
Summary: Ini adalah semester pertama Sakura Haruno di Konoha Towers, yang dikelilingi oleh senpai anggota kepemimpinan yang cakep bin ganteng plus..jahil./"Emang tu senpai gila kaga mikir apa! 21x keliling lapangan 1 hektar!"/ "Oke. Sekarang naikkan rok selututmu jadi sepaha, buka dasimu dan 2 kancing atasmu, lepas kaos kaki dan sepatumu. Segera..Sakura-chan/ Romance/Friendship/bit humor.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A Naruto Fanfiction by Yui Toshiro

**I WAS THE ONLY HATERS  
**私は嫌いだった

Warning : OOC, Typos, Gaje, lama kelamaan bahasa menjadi tidak baku.

**Happy reading everyone! **

* * *

_**Sakura's POV **_

Aku memperhatikan bayangan diriku di cermin kamarku. Sudah tiba saatnya berangkat ke stasiun kereta, ya, untuk menempuh tahun pertamaku di Konoha Towers. Masih ada 5 menit tersisa untuk memastikan penampilanku baik baik saja. Oke, ini bagus.

"Wow, sebetulnya ini jauh lebih manis dari seragamku waktu sekolah dasar," gumamku tersenyum sambil memutar mutar dirinya, "Jas merah, kemeja putih, dasi biru, dan rok hitam kotak kotak. Hmm..warna yang sempurna!"

Hikari, ibuku menjenguk ke kamarku dan tersenyum simpul.

"Mengagumi dirimu sendiri, Sakura_-_chan?" tanyanya. "Aku juga menyukai perpaduan warna yang kontras dan model yang imut. Ayo kita segera berangkat. Kau sudah sangat cantik. Jangan sampai kita ketinggalan kereta, karena ini semester pertamamu, sayang."

Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Untuk pertama kalinya aku akan memasuki SMA. Apalagi, sekarang aku harus belajar menjadi anak yang mandiri, karena ini sebuah **asrama****_._**

"Bagaimana ya rasanya nanti? Huh..aku jadi tidak sabar membayangkannya.."

_**Normal POV **_

Sakura sedih juga meninggalkan sahabat sahabat baiknya seperti Sara, Jirobou, Sakon, Terumi, Shiori, dan lainnya. Tak seorang pun dari mereka berminat melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Konoha Towers, ada yang belum siap berpisah dengan orangtuanya, kalau Sara dan Shiori tidak lulus tes masuk. Sayang sekali.

Karena tidak sanggup dibawa sendiri, Sakura meminjam _trolley _(kayak yang di Harpot ituloh) di peron dan segera mengangkut 5 tas bawaannya.

"Tidak perlu membuka koper besarmu pada malam pertama, akan sangat merepotkan membereskannya kembali. Kalian akan hanya disuruh membuka tas yang kecil, yang berisi keperluan seperti kaus tidur, sikat gigi, dan semacamnya..."

Ibu Sakura terus memberikan wejangan yang penting. Sakura mengangguk cepat cepat.

"Ini uang sakumu, kau tidak akan banyak berbelanja jika disana. Ayo!"

-私は嫌いだった-

Akhirnya mereka segera menuju peron yang dituju. Kereta api berderet dengan gerbong yang dicat **KONOHA TOWERS, **semua gerbongnya diperuntukkan untuk mengangkut seluruh siswa siswi. Setiap gerbong juga dicat dengan nama masing masing asrama. **_Asrama Sunagakure, Asrama Konohagakure, Asrama Iwagakure, Asrama Amegakure._**

"Kulihat di undanganmu, kau di Asrama Konohagakure. Konoha Towers mempunyai empat buah asrama megah. Oh ya, kepala asramamu adalah Nona Anko. Mari kita cari dia." jelas Hikari.

Sakura memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Stasiun nyaris penuh oleh murid murid yang akan pergi ke Konoha Towers, untuk menempuh semester baru masing masing. Macam macam saja karakter muridnya. Ada yang jasnya disampirkan di bahu, ada yang kancing kemejanya ditutup sampai paling atas, ada yang kancing kemeja teratasnya dibuka 2 buah-uhh,vulgar. Dan biasanya yang melakukan itu adalah senior. Mungkin karena sudah merasa yang paling dewasa kali ya, begitu pikiran Sakura.

Tentu saja, yang penampilannya tidak sesuai aturan segera dipukul rotan oleh masing masing kepala asramanya.

"Berani tidak ya aku kenalan dengan mereka?" Sakura sedikit minder.

Sakura agak minder karena kebetulan Sakura **belum sama sekali **menemukan siswa yang sebaya dengannya, tentu saja untuk diajak berkenalan.

"Ohayou, Temari! Woy, Tenten! Siniii! Shino, lu udah ngerjain pr semester? Nyontek doong! Ih, jahat banget lo, Misa! Nggak ngirim satu sms pun ke gue! Kiba, naik, cepetan!"

Suara suara membuat ricuh, riuh rendah. Sakura mencari cari sosok ibunya dari lautan manusia itu. Ah, _gotcha_! Hikari tampak asyik mengobrol dengan..kepala asramanya?

Nona Anko, menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. "Wah..anak baru? Ayo, kau ikut satu gerbong denganku. Lihat, gerbong yang itu!"

"Err..anu, apakah ada anak baru selain aku? Maksudku..yang satu asrama denganku?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, ya, tentu. Ada 2 lagi. SABAKU TEMARI! YAMANAKA! TENTEN! Kemari! Nyonya Haruno, ini adalah Sabaku No Temari, Yamanaka Ino, dan Tenten Ayuzaki. Mereka bertiga akan menemani anak anda saat anda meninggalkannya."

Mereka bertiga tersenyum ke arah Hikari, juga ke Sakura.

"Halo! Kami sekelas denganmu, lebih tepatnya seasrama. Ayo, cepat kita cari tempat duduk!" ajak Ino.

"Yang di sudut saja, di sudut lebih enak." usul Temari.

"Aku yang di jendela ya, kekeke." kekeh Tenten.

"ENAK SAJA!"

-私は嫌いだった-

"Panggil aku Tenten, dia Temari, dan dia Ino ya, Sakura-chan! Oh iya, ibumu orang yang ramah ya, Sakura-chan!" Tenten menyapa.

"Lihat, lihat! Itu adalah anak termanja sedunia yang pernah kulihat! Uh-oh.."

"Tepat."

Sakura mengalihkan matanya ke arah jendela dimana Temari menunjuk. Ia melihat anak yang sebaya dengannya dengan rambut pirang terurai lurus di punggung. Anak itu memeluk ibunya dan menangis.

"Cih. Manja sekali. Aku saja waktu pertama kali kemari waktu kelas satu sekolah dasar, kaa-san hanya memberiku kecupan kening dan uang saku. Selesai." komentar Tenten.

Terlihat Nona Anko sedang 'menangani' dan segera membawa gadis itu masuk gerbong.

私は嫌いだった

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, stasiun mulai kosong dan kereta mulai berjalan.

Selama perjalanan, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, dan beberapa murid lainnya seperti Matsuri, Sanae, Hinata dan Mitaki asyik mengobrol. Sementara gadis manja berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Shion Nakayama itu merengut di pojok.

Tiba tiba ia mengeluarkan suara tersedu dan terisak, Temari segera mengetahui ia hanya mencari perhatian saja.

"Acuhkan saja tangisan cengengnya itu. Dia hanya pura pura. Jangan ada yang memperhatikannya!" sergah Tenten yang risih melihatnya.

Shion menggeram pelan, tapi tetap melanjutkan tangisan buayanya itu. Hingga-

"Ohayou, para kouhai yang manis dan imut imut ini..." - Sebuah suara terdengar. Disusul langkah kaki lainnya.

_Kami-sama_..mereka adalah beberapa anggota kepemimpinan asrama Konoha Towers. Yang selama ini selalu mampu membuat para siswi menjerit.

"Aku Suigetsu. Ketua seksi keamanan." seorang lelaki bergigi tajam memperkenalkan diri.

"Hoamm..aku Shikamaru Nara. Ketua seksi kesiswaan." setengah menguap, lelaki berambut chonmage. Temari agak bersemu melihatnya.

"Aku Shimura Sai. Ketua Seksi kesenian dan dekorasi." senyumnya begitu menggoda, separuh siswi menjerit. Mau tak mau, Ino ikut bersemu walau tidak menjerit.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji, sekretaris utama." Walau ekspresinya datar, pesonanya tetap bisa meluluhkan hati para siswa, terutama Tenten.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, ketua seksi olahraga." ujarnya dengan nyengir pede sekali. Membuat gadis Hyuuga Hinata, _blushing._

"Aku Sabaku No Gaara, wakil ketua murid." pemuda ini memiliki tato 'ai' di dahinya.

Dan..yang terakhir..

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Ketua Murid. Salam kenal." tanpa senyum dan sedikitpun seringai, tapi satu gerbong dan seluruh orang yang melihatnya menjerit.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-senpai! Ganteng sekali deh! Oh iya senpai, tadi aku diledek sama mereka.." ucap Shion mengadu.

"Kita disini dididik untuk tidak manja, jadi hentikan tangisan manjamu itu." tegas Sasuke, membuat Shion memerah marah dan lainnya cekikikan.

私は嫌いだった

**_Sakura's POV _**

Para senpai itu berkeliling di sekitar gerbong kami. Aku sedikit menelan ludahku dan menelisik penampilanku, apakah ada yang kurang. Sementara yang lain, seperti Shion dan spesies semacamnya, mungkin mengambil sisir-oh,oh! Bahkan mengambil kantong make-up untuk berdandan, bahkan ada yang mengambil catokan rambut! Astaga..dikiranya disini kita pada mau konser kali ya, dandan dulu.

"Keluarkan bahan bahan yang sudah disuruh dibawa di surat undangan kalian. Cepat, kami akan memeriksanya."

Jujur saja, aku tertarik dengan senpai bernama Uchiha Sasuke tadi. Ya ampun, gantengnya itu semena mena sekali. Aku juga tahu aku bakal tidak mungkin mendapatkannya, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau cuma berharap? Hihihi~

Semoga saja dia tidak _playb- _

"HOI! Jangan bengong aje, pinky!"

Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dan itu membuatku amat kaget. "APA?" jawabku. UPS! Saking gugupnya, aku tidak tahu kalau kata kataku amat tidak sopan.

"Kau berani juga pada kakak kelas ya.." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan...

...

...

...

**HUUUUUUUAAAAATTTTTSSSSHHHYII IIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
**(baca: huatsyim!)

Tenten dengan tanpa dosanya bersin kencang sekali, bahkan senpai yang bernama Suigetsu itu mengelus ngelus dada. Sasuke-senpai segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

**KAMI-SAMA! SEDIKIT LAGIIIIIIIIIII!  
Dia akan menciumku. MUNGKIN. **

私は嫌いだった

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan canggung. Dan setengah jam kemudian..

"WELCOME TO MY PARADISE!"

Eh..maksudnya,

"WELCOME TO KONOHA TOWERS!" teriak anak anak.

Sakura bersama 3 kawannya (you-know-it), dan juga gadis indigo pemalu, sepupu Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata dan Itsuko Matsuri berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

Seluruh murid disuruh berbaris di halaman yang luasnya sekitar 1 hektar.

"Oke, sesuai dengan perintah yang tertera di undangan, ambil bahan bahan yang kami perintahkan dan siapkan segera!"

Seluruh siswa baru segera terbirit birit mengambil bahan bahannya, begitu pula Sakura dan kawan kawannya.

Sakura mengorek ngorek seluruh isi tasnya. Hanya ada satu buku agenda, satu tempat pensil, dompet, ponsel dan _name tag _ pengenal identitas. Siswa dan siswi lainnya sudah berhamburan menuju barisan masing masing, sementara Sakura berjalan lesu seperti belum dikasih makan sebulan.

"Oi, pinky! Kau tidak membawa bahan bahan ya?" tegur Sasuke.

"Gomen senpai..anu,aku..sepertinya ketinggalan..hehehe.." cengir Sakura.

"Bagus sekali. Nanti, kau akan bertemu aku di ruangan ketua murid. Dan sekarang, kau kuhukum. Hei, kau!" Sasuke menunjuk adik kelas yang membawa sebotol bedak. "Oleskan bedak ini setebal mungkin di wajahmu, dan pasangkan papan ini di lehermu, lalu lari berputar lapangan 21 kali."

**DAFUQ! Demi celana dalamnya guru Kakashi, Sasuke-senpai benar benar menyebalkan! **

Emang senpai gila itu gak mikir apa? Lapangan satu hektar gini 21x? Bisa lepas semua urat kaki gue! Dan apa apaan itu papan nama? **AQOEH SAKURA HARUNO BIDADARI JATUH DARI GENTENG KETIBAN BANTENG LALU GEPENG! **Ouch. Alay to the max. Begitu pikir Sakura.

Dengan pasrah, Sakura lari lari dengan papan nama yang ngeliatnya aja udah bikin ngakak. Sehari masuk, udah jadi trending topic di sekolah, un!

* * *

_**Konoha Towers, Asrama Konohagakure, 12.00 AM. **_

Sakura melangkah seperti nenek nenek kehilangan tulang, tidak bertenaga. Dengan terpayah payah dia menapaki keramik demi keramik lantai. Namun tiba tiba..syuu..tubuhnya limbung.

**Brukh! **

**"**Kau tidak apa apa..eh, Sakura Haruno?" tanya seseorang berambut merah dan bertampang _baby face _tapi ganteng sekali.

"Ukh..terimakasih..Sasori-senpai?" Sakura mencoba untuk terbangun meski agak susah dan sempat limbung.

"Kau mau kemana? Biar kuantar," tawar Sasori sambil merangkul lengan Sakura di pundaknya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai..aku ingin ke ruang ketua murid," ujarnya.

Mereka berjalan dan sampai di depan ruang ketua murid, Sasori segera menggeser pintu dan tampaklah Uchiha Sasuke dan kawan kawannya sedang asyik bercengkerama.

"Hoh, kau. Sini! Manja sekali sih pakai minta gendong segala!"

"Makasih banyak ya senpai."

Sakura segera mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke memberi isyarat agar teman temannya keluar.

"Hehehe..apa ya enaknya yang kulakukan padamu?"

Sakura berkomat kamit berdoa agar nyawanya masih selamat untuk kali ini.

"Oke. Sekarang naikkan rok selututmu jadi sepaha, buka dasimu dan 2 kancing atasmu, lepas kaos kaki dan sepatumu. Segera, Sakura-chan.."

**GLEK! **

**To Be Continued **

* * *

**Yo, minna-san! Saya berminat menjadikan ini fic multichapter. Pokoknya, saya butuh review yang kian banyak, kekekeke. Saya butuh dukungan nih, masih newbie soalnya. Hehe. R/R ya minna! **


End file.
